Insomnies d'une nuit orageuse
by Lady Dantalion
Summary: Quand Perceval et Arthur ont une insomnie au même moment, ça donne ça ( c'est quelque chose de très très soft, no panic ). [L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas]


Salut les androïdes et lieutenants de police ! Comment qu'ça va bien ? Vous êtes en instance de décès ? Félicitation vous êtes un humain normal ! Mais trêve de devinettes, de débat sur les chiens et les toits d'immeubles, voici un petit quelque chose qui m'est venu après être retombée sur ma collection de Kaamelott. Ça peut faire un peu bizarre comme idée, je trouve aussi, mais j'y aies pensé suite à une certaine phrase de Perceval #LesVraisSavent donc j'ai fais ce truc. Posez vos jolies petites fesses d'organisme artificiel sur un canapé, un animateur du PAF ( la légende dit qu'ils sont confortables ) ou les genoux de Chris Pratt, et enjouettez moi tout ça.

Disclaimer : les personnages, l'univers, le château et même les éclairs ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout ce petit monde est sous la main d'Alexandre Astier, je ne possède que l'histoire.

Type : One shot.

Repère temporel : Après le livre 3...je crois, j'ai complètement oublié dans quel livre Perceval dit qu'il sait ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un, vous savez quoi ? Cherchez vous même, ça fait une autre bonne raison de regarder cette magnifique série, en plus du fait qu'il y a de la bonne bouffe quasiment à tous les épisodes, oui, c'est une bonne raison.

Note : J'ai atteint un sommet en softitude, c'est l'impressionitude. Cette "rubrique" de notes ne sert pas à grand chose pour le moment, à part faire lire un peu plus les gens qui lisent absolument tout, même les notices des micro-ondes, mais ça servira bientôt pour annoncer des trucs importants. Comme là il n'y a rien à prévenir, j'écris juste que ça sera la paillettitude.

Je vous laisse apprécier ça tel un bon QTE, l'avantage ici c'est qu'on ne peut pas mourir en glissant dans les escaliers parce qu'on s'est foiré dans les touches.

oo000oo

Rien à faire, le roi avait beau tourner et retourner dans son lit, lire, changer de côté, le sommeil semblait le bouder sérieusement. Un avantage de cette nuit qui s'annonçait interminable, était qu'il avait son lit pour lui tout seul pendant une semaine, Guenièvre étant chez ses parents, en Carmélide. Ça faisait du bien un peu de solitude, et même si il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il était bien, là tout seul. Il se fit la réflexion que depuis qu'il était tout jeune, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi seul. La caserne militaire ne lui offrant pas vraiment ce confort. Manilius non plus d'ailleurs. C'était souvent lui qui venait en plein milieu de la nuit, squatter sans vergogne son lit, et prenait bien soin de s'y éclipser avant le réveil général. C'était une époque où ils se cachaient, les deux jeunes hommes n'ayant pas spécialement envie que leurs camarades et supérieurs mettent le nez dans leur vie plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Un éclair de nostalgie traversa son esprit, ils étaient jeunes à l'époque, et partageaient quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Maintenant tout était différent, c'était comme si ces souvenirs dataient d'une autre vie, d'une époque lointaine, douloureuse, et inaccessible. Un bruit sourd de grondement retentit dans tout le château. Un monstrueux orage faisait rage dehors, mais Arthur n'était pas plus inquiet que ça. Le tonnerre ne lui ayant jamais fait peur. Il décida de se lever, dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour dans le château, et pourquoi pas jusqu'à la tour de guet sud, juste histoire de se balader un peu. Il enfila un pantalon de toile, et mis une fourrure sur ses épaules. Le roi attacha son épée à sa taille, prit son chandelier, et ouvrit la porte discrètement. Ce qu'il vit faillit lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, et lâcher la lumière qu'il tenait, la personne en face de lui étant apparemment autant surprise que Pendragon. Il souffla un coup, pour éviter de hurler et de réveiller tous ses voisins, et la raison de son sursaut d'effroi se leva. Arthur se força à parler tout bas, enlevant la main de son épée, qu'il avait empoigné par réflexe.

" Mais bordel qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !? Vous vouliez me tuer ou quoi ?! "

Son interlocuteur eût l'air désolé. Il se recula légèrement, et tenta de s'expliquer

" - Désolé sire, j'arrivais pas à dormir et je voulais vous parler, mais je voulais pas vous réveiller

\- Et ça pouvait pas attendre demain ?!

\- Ba je me suis dit que j'allais attendre ici, j'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon "

Le roi soupira, décidément cet homme le surprendrait toujours. Il n'y a pas si longtemps il était venu le réveiller en pleine nuit pour lui parler de la suivante de la reine, et là il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller alors qu'il campait dans le couloir. Cette logique lui échapperait toujours. Il soupira une deuxième fois, quitte à ne pas dormir, autant écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, puisque ça risquait d'être long.

" - Je dormais pas non plus, de quoi vous vouliez me parler

\- Euh..on peut en parler ailleurs que dans le couloir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça risque d'être un peu long, et parce qui fait froid aussi "

Ah oui, Arthur venait de remarquer que la personne en face de lui n'était pas spécialement couverte, en particulier par cette nuit orageuse, où les couloirs en pierres étaient glaciales. Il posa une main sur son bras, et s'aperçut qu'il était glacé, mais il tremblait à peine. Arthur le tira dans ses appartements et le poussa en grognant devant le feu qui illuminait la pièce, retenant sa voix pour ne pas faire un scandale

" - Mais vous êtes malade ?! Vous voulez choper la mort ou quoi ?! Et vous restez là comme un con

\- Ba j'avais un peu froid c'est tout, j'allais pas en mourir de toute façon

\- Nan mais regardez vous ! "

Il lui montra ses doigts bleutés par le froid. Et l'homme ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça

" - Oh ça ? Ça m'arrive souvent, faut pas faire attention sire

\- Nan mais vous êtes pas bien, vous bougez pas de là avant d'avoir chauffer un peu

\- D'accord sire "

Arthur souffla, se calmant un peu. C'était incroyable le niveau d'inconscience qu'il pouvait développer face au danger, et en même temps certaines fois, en être tout à fait conscient.

" - Vous allez vraiment mourir un jour à force de faire toutes ces conneries

\- Si c'est que ça c'est pas grave, ma grand mère elle disait que ça nous attendait tous, ou un truc comme ça "

Arthur bondit sur ses pieds, outré d'entendre aussi peu d'inquiétude pour la mort. En y réfléchissant, il était plus surpris qu'autre chose. Comment pouvait-il à ce point ne pas s'inquiéter d'un truc aussi redouter que la mort ?! Et dire que ce n'était pas grave ?!

" Hé je vous interdit de penser que c'est pas grave d'accord ?! C'est grave si quelqu'un meurt, vous avez compris !? "

Le chevalier se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, entendant parfaitement le ton en colère du roi

" - Oui, d'accord. Faut juste pas vous inquiétez si je meurs. Ça nous arrivera tous de toute façon

\- Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour risquer bêtement votre vie comme ça

\- J'étais dans le couloir, ça craint pas, en plus je les connais bien ces couloirs, je peux pas m'y perdre, comme ça je pourrai pas mourir de faim dans le château

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

\- Ba c'est arrivé à l'un de mes oncles. Il venait chez mes parents et il s'est perdu dans un château

\- Y'a un château chez vos parents ?!

\- Nan, il voulait passer par là, mais c'est le vieux truc qui tombe en ruines vous voyez, et il s'est perdu dedans, on l'a jamais retrouvé

\- Ba il avait pas une carte du château ?

\- Nan, mon oncle il faisait tout à l'instinct

\- Il était quand même sacrément confiant

\- Nan il était juste con, c'est à cause de lui que ma grand mère veut que j'apprenne à lire les cartes

\- D'après ce que j'en sais c'est pas très probant

\- Ouais je sais, mais bon je m'améliore, non ?

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. De toute façon c'est pas la question, faut que vous fassiez gaffe à vos miches.

\- Ouais, j'essaierai. De toute façon dans le château j'ai rien à craindre

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ba parce que vous êtes là, et puis c'est le château de Kaamelott, personne viendra

\- Vous savez Perceval, c'est pas pour vous filer les jetons, sachant que je sais pas bien ce qui vous fait peur, mais il peut y avoir des assassins dans les couloirs, des gens qui viennent me tuer, ou tuer d'autres personnes. Si ce sont des pro, ils ne vont pas s'embêter de vous trouver sur leur chemin

\- J'ai pas tout compris, vous voulez dire qu'on peut se faire attaquer dans les couloirs ?

\- Ça peut arriver

\- Et les gardes et tout ça ?

\- Ba quoi les gardes ?

\- Ba ils sont pas censés vous protéger ?

\- Ils protègent le château, mais si quelqu'un veut entrer et si il est suffisamment doué, rien ne l'empêchera de se balader

\- J'vous laisse pas sire

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ba si y'a des gens dehors qui veulent vous tuer, c'est moi qui doit être là d'abord

\- Quoi ? Je comprends rien

\- Si pendant la cérémonie, le truc là, qu'ils disent les chevaliers, faut pas que vous mouriez ou je sais plus quoi, et si y'a un chevalier il faut qu'il vous protège

\- Nan mais ça on en a déjà parlé Perceval, je veux pas que vous le fassiez

\- Mais là c'est votre sécurité, je vous laisse pas tout seul

\- Mais c'est bon y'a pas de danger là tout de suite "

Le roi soupira encore, Perceval s'était mit devant lui, guettant la porte, dans l'attente d'une hypothétique attaque. Arthur capitula, en sentant ses jambes être douloureuses, et alla se coucher, posant son épée sur le bord de son lit

" - Mais y'a pas de danger je vous dit, je disais ça comme ça

\- N'empêche que vous l'avez dit

\- Mais arrêtez puisque je vous dit qu'il n'y a personne, les gardes font leur boulot, je vous promets qu'il n'y a personne

\- Vous avez dit que des assassins pourraient rentrer

\- Nan mais c'est hypothétique ça "

Voyant que Perceval ne lui répondait pas, il se doutait que ce mot posait problème

" - Ça va pas forcément arriver

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui. Maintenant retournez près du feu.

\- N'empêche que si il faut vous protéger, ba je reste là

\- Je vous ai déjà expliqué, c'est pas pour vous ça

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que y'avait personne

\- Ouais mais Léodagan il dit que faut le faire quand même

\- Mais faut pas l'écouter, il vous dirait de sauter de la falaise pour moi vous le feriez ?

\- Ba oui, si c'est pour vous protéger

\- Nan mais c'est un mauvais exemple, n'empêche que vous faites pas ça, jamais. Si on est en danger vous vous barrez, c'est clair ?!

\- Oui oui, de toute façon si quelqu'un entre, il aura sûrement une épée, et avec ma nouvelle technique de combat, il a aucune chance

\- Tant mieux. Bon, vous vouliez me parler de quoi ? "

Un léger silence suivit la question du roi. En fait, Perceval ne savait pas trop. Il voulait parler de tout et de rien, il voulait surtout passer de temps avec Arthur. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était très occupé, et que lui et Pendragon n'avait pas pu se voir. Bizarrement, la présence, les échanges avec le roi lui manquaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était un fait. L'ayant vu plus qu'exténué hier, il n'avait pas osé le déranger pendant la nuit, mais ce maudit orage l'empêchait de dormir, et ce qu'il pourrait dire à Arthur aussi.

" - De euh...je sais pas trop

\- Ah ba ça valait bien le coup de risquer une pneumonie

\- C'est cet orage, j'arrive pas à dormir, et puis, j'voulais vous voir un peu

\- Me voir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ba ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas croisé, alors j'me demandais si vous alliez bien

\- Oui, oui je vais bien, merci.

\- C'est tant mieux alors "

Un autre silence suivit. Mais Perceval ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ça restait bloqué dans sa gorge, et ça l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si important pour lui, ça l'était. Tout était important si ça concernait le roi, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Arthur regardait le dos du chevalier avec insistance, attendant probablement une suite, un rebondissement, quelque chose de surprenant, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il restait focaliser sur son ami, son esprit étant apparemment encore moins enclin à dormir maintenant que Perceval avait piqué sa curiosité. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important attendait, quelque chose dont il devait être au courant. Arthur savait Perceval attentionné envers lui, des fois maladroitement, mais attentionné tout de même, et savait que si il avait eu peur de le réveiller, c'était probablement que lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait amené ici. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais la voix de Perceval le devança. Elle semblait lourde, à la limite de la tristesse, et effroyablement rationnelle.

" Je sais qu'on est pas ce que vous attendiez "

Arthur ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il savait que son ami avait des éclairs de lucidité, parfois d'une justesse effrayante, mais là, il était soufflé. Perceval continua, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, il avait seulement sentit que c'était maintenant, ou jamais, alors il s'était lancé.

" Vous savez le Graal, nous on a pas très bien compris ce que c'était, et je suis toujours à côté de la plaque pour le chercher. Karadoc lui il s'en fiche, moi aussi un peu, mais pas pareil. Moi je m'en fiche de le trouver, la gloire éternelle et tout ça rien à taper, c'est pour vous que je le cherche. De toute façon je comprendrai pas, la lumière et la connaissance, c'est pour les gens qui sont plus malins. Moi je veux le trouver pour vous, pour que vous arrêtiez de croire que c'est de votre faute si on avance pas "

Arthur leva les sourcils aussi haut qu'il le pouvait. Cette lucidité était toujours autant effarante. Et là, ça l'avait prit au dépourvu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était si visible que ça qu'il se sentait coupable ? Ou alors c'était Perceval qui était extra-lucide ? Le roi savait depuis longtemps que le chevalier était empathique, il faisait preuve d'une attention si fine envers les autres, n'importe qui, étrangers ou pas. Il était empathique de nature, et naïf, ce qui fait qu'il n'était jamais mauvais, et ça, ça lui faisait du bien à Arthur. Il avait tellement vu de gens mauvais, fourbes, qu'un peu d'innocence et d'humanité, même maladroite, lui faisait du bien. C'était lui, et son ami farfelu, qui lui permettait ce petit bol d'insouciance dont il avait de plus en plus besoin. Un éclair sortit les deux hommes de cette ambiance étrangement solennelle, et Perceval sursauta, sortit de son discours sérieux et triste. Arthur en profita pour le rassurer un peu, à sa manière

" Restez pas planté là, venez "

Et le chevalier s'approcha timidement du roi, s'autorisant seulement à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, en fixant ses mains. Maintenant qu'il était là, il était encore un peu plus perdu. Arthur se sentait obligé de répondre quelque chose, ayant senti le ton lourd et coupable de son ami.

" Vous savez, on ne peut pas tout comprendre, ni tout réussir. C'est très noble de ne pas vouloir garder de tels pouvoirs pour vous, mais vous n'êtes pas entièrement responsable des échecs. On m'a appris que si les troupes ne réussissaient pas, c'est que c'était aussi la faute du chef. Même si vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment dans la quête du Graal, vous êtes là pour pleins d'autres choses qui me permettent de garder la tête hors de l'eau, et ça vous êtes le seul à y arriver. Bon, des fois, j'ai quand même envie de vous tuer, mais je me dis qu'il n'y aura jamais personne pour vous remplacer "

Perceval n'avait pas osé regarder Arthur dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait. Il avait étrangement tout compris, et c'était pire. Il aurait préféré ne rien comprendre, et être seulement affecté par la voix lourde et sincère du roi. Il ne s'en sentait pas digne, de toute cette confiance et cette tolérance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait un rapport privilégié avec Arthur, et qu'il ne le méritait pas toujours, Pendragon étant inexplicablement patient avec lui. Arthur en avait marre de se protéger, il était fatigué de cacher ce qu'il pensait, et, Perceval était si lucide en ce moment, que c'était naturellement venu. Il n'avait pas eu à forcer quoique ce soit, pour lui parler. Et ça faisait du bien. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de gens autour de lui pour s'entretenir de ses démons, les gens normaux lui auraient déjà fait la leçon, cette leçon toute faite qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Avec Perceval c'était différent, et c'était tant mieux. Le chevalier sentit un nouveau flot de mots difficiles envahir sa gorge et sa tête. Il souffla légèrement, se disant que maintenant qu'il avait commencé, le plus dur était passé.

" Vous parlez de noblesse, moi je dis toujours que c'est bien mais j'ai jamais compris ce que c'était, et puis je m'en fiche aussi. Je sais que c'est pas avec ça que je vais vous aider. Je le vois des fois, la tête que vous faites, comment vous parlez, vous êtes triste. Et j'aime pas quand vous êtes triste, j'ai toujours l'impression que je peux y faire quelque chose, mais j'y arrive jamais comme il faut. Je me dis que si un jour, je le trouve le Graal, je vous le donne, vous faites ce que vous voulez avec, moi je veux juste que vous arrêtiez d'être triste "

Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire, décidément cette conversation était beaucoup trop profonde pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et ce que son ami lui disait le faisait réagir. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un était au courant, que quelqu'un le voyait. Il pensait toujours réussir à garder la face, à sauvegarder les apparences, même face à Lancelot, qui était plutôt clairvoyant. Cette considération sincère lui allait droit au cœur. Il n'était pas sûr de la mériter, et n'était même pas sûr que Perceval se rendait compte lui-même du poids de ses mots. Il ne pensait pas avoir un tel soutien inconditionnel de la part de l'un de ses chevaliers. Le Graal, c'était une énigme pour tout le monde, même pour la dame du lac, et que Perceval veuille lui donner sans conditions, comprenant néanmoins que c'était quelque chose de puissant, ne faisait que renforcer l'estime du roi pour le chevalier, ainsi que le rendre plus précieux. C'était un soutien indispensable, il le savait, depuis longtemps, et qui ne faillirai jamais. Perceval poursuivit, toujours la tête baissée

" Je sais que je suis pas très malin, et qu'en fait vous pensez que c'est de votre faute. Mais il faut pas. Je sais que même vous vous ne comprenez pas tout, alors c'est difficile d'expliquer aux autres. Je voulais juste vous le dire, parce que je veux pas qu'il vous arrive des trucs malheureux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me demande souvent si vous allez bien, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Ça me manque vous voyez, quand je vous vois pas pendant longtemps. Je sais peut-être pas ce que c'est, la chevalerie, le Graal, l'honneur et tout ça, mais au moins je peux dire que je sais ce que c'est, que d'aimer quelqu'un "

Sa dernière phrase sonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans sa tête, peut-être y en avait il réellement eu un dehors ? Il ne savait pas, et à vrai dire, il avait d'autres problèmes là tout de suite. Il pensait que le fait de parler avec Arthur le ferait se sentir mieux, mais c'était le contraire. Maintenant il se sentait bête, et incroyablement vulnérable. Pas comme quand il est en combat, non, là c'était pire, c'est comme si il venait de dire quelque chose de personnel, d'important, et pourtant ça lui avait paru si naturel. Le silence pesant qui suivait sa voix lui glaçait la peau. Il ne savait pas si il avait bien fait, ou si il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Il espérait seulement qu'Arthur n'ait rien compris de travers, et que ça ne l'éloignerai pas à tout jamais du roi. Pendragon resta figé pendant un instant, réalisant toute l'ampleur de la conversation, et probablement de tout ce que cachait son ami depuis longtemps. Définitivement, Perceval réussissait toujours à le surprendre, et cette facette si bien enfouis, jamais il ne se serait attendu à autant de sincérité et...d'amour ? C'était du soutien profond, quelque chose d'inconditionnel et de pur. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment gérer tant de bienveillance et d'attention à son égard. Il ne s'en trouvait pas méritant. Comment on pouvait à ce point le respecter ? Et l'aimer ? Il se mit à réfléchir à comment gérer la situation, Perceval ayant l'air de moins en moins sûr de ce qu'il avait déclaré. Il le sentait s'éloigner, de peur sûrement d'avoir mal agit. Il ne voulait pas que son ami s'en veuille d'être sincère, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, inspirer la crainte et la peur. Il souffla, passant une main dans ses boucles brunes.

" Écoutez, je ne suis pas sûr de mériter tout ça, et c'est vrai, je ne comprends pas tout. Mais je ne suis pas sûr non plus d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour vous répondre. Ne me refaites pas le coup de croire que je vous aime pas et de partir. Mais là je ne sais pas trop quoi vous répondre. Je savais même pas que vous pensiez ça, et ça, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, mais faut pas autant vous en faire. Ça va finir par s'arranger un jour, et puis vous êtes loin de ne pas être malin, en tout cas pas cette nuit "

Perceval fini par relever les yeux vers le roi, en entendant son faux air rassurant. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à reconnaître ces choses là. Il lâcha, presque tristement

" Vous mentez, personne ne sait si ça va aller ou pas. C'est pour ça, fallait que je vous le dise, je veux pas qu'un jour, vous partiez, ou que je parte, sans vous avoir rien dit "

Il était décidément bien trop lucide, voir un peu effrayant. Bien sûr qu'il mentait, et il était le premier à être pessimiste. Finalement il aimait aussi ce Perceval là, il appréciait beaucoup le Perceval de d'habitude, mais celui qu'il avait en face de lui cette nuit était complètement différent, comme une autre personne. Et pouvoir parler de cette manière, avec lui, était une chose qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible. La sincérité était de mise pour Arthur, le besoin de mentir et de se cacher s'atténuant mystérieusement ce soir.

" - C'est vrai, personne ne sait. Mais j'aurai préféré que vous le croyez, je n'aime pas quand des gens sont inquiets pour moi. Surtout vous, inquiétez vous de vous d'abord, c'est plus important

\- Vous êtes plus important pour moi, si je pouvais tout changer pour que vous arrêtiez d'être triste, je le ferai, même si je devais disparaître

\- Perceval je sais pas quoi dire, ça ne se fera pas, alors faites attention à vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça pourquoi ?

\- Ba oui, vous êtes plus important que moi. Ça tout le monde le sait

\- Je m'en fous des autres, personne n'est plus important qu'un autre. C'est pas parce qu'on vous le dit que c'est juste

\- Pourtant vous êtes roi

\- Et si j'étais pas roi ? Vous penseriez toujours pareil ?

\- Oui, moi je dis que vous êtes roi parce que vous êtes roi, mais je vous aime vous. Je m'en fous des rois et de tout ces machins

\- Quand vous dites aimer, c'est dans quel sens ?

\- Je comprends pas

\- Dans quel sens quoi, comme je sais pas moi, votre père, ou votre frère, ou un ami

\- Mon père je l'aime pas, c'est un abruti

\- Ça répond pas à ma question

\- Ba je vous aime c'est tout. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué là dedans, ça se commande pas ces trucs là "

Arthur avait peur de comprendre. Pourquoi il fallait que des gens l'aiment. C'était toujours un merdier l'amour. C'était bien, c'était même très bien, mais c'était compliqué, et douloureux. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ce genre de galère lui tombe dessus, il n'avait rien demandé lui. Le roi soupira, et regarda le chevalier en face de lui, pas vraiment sûr qu'il comprenne "aimer quelqu'un" avec le même sens que lui. Il préférait ne pas s'en assurer, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça avait mal tourné, et ça l'avait plongé dans un gouffre noir, dont il avait, encore maintenant, du mal à sortir. Le silence était finalement plus serein qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et pendant qu'il réfléchissait, ses yeux fixaient le chevalier, toujours immobile, et potentiellement au plus bas de sa confiance. Arthur se sentait un peu coupable, voyant bien dans les airs de son ami, qu'il l'intimidait en ce moment. Pourtant il ne voulait pas, mais il avait l'impression que Perceval s'en voulait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il allait finir par expirer tout l'air du monde si il continuait. Il se redressa, se décalant légèrement pour s'asseoir à côté du chevalier. Le Gallois n'avait pas bougé, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, et n'ayant aucune idée de ce que le roi manigançait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer qu'il comprit, et fit de même. Ça lui avait manqué, en quelque sorte. Il profitait de ce moment, serrant un peu plus sa prise sur Arthur, comme si il allait s'en aller, et le laisser seul, sans prévenir. Il se sentait bien là, c'était un contact rassurant, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si difficile à obtenir, ou si mal vu. Un câlin c'était comme rire, ça faisait du bien, et ça détendait tout le monde, mais plus calmement. Finalement, l'atmosphère devint détendue et sereine. Après de longues minutes, Perceval sentit quelque chose venir déranger son esprit. Un souhait, simple, qu'il avait parfois en compagnie du roi. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment, ni les bons mots. Il avait très vite compris que c'était déplacé, mais cette nuit, après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, il se disait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire. Alors il souffla profondément, sentant une sorte de montée de courage l'accompagner.

" - Sire

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux vous embrasser ?

\- De quoi ?! "

Arthur relâcha immédiatement son ami, complètement abasourdi par la demande, sincère qui plus est. Perceval se mit à chercher le regard du roi, espérant qu'il comprenne que cette demande était sérieuse, et importante.

" Je n'ai jamais voulu vous demander, je savais que c'était pas le moment. Mais là, je sais pas pourquoi, je pensais que c'était bien. Je ne demanderai plus après, juré, c'est juste que j'en ai envie, des fois quand je vous vois. Je me dis que c'est comme quand on veut quelque chose, une fois qu'on l'a on y pense plus, non ? "

Mais dans quoi il s'était embarqué ?! Arthur passa une main sur son visage, ressentant une montée d'adrénaline. Il n'était pas piégé, et pourtant, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement lui dire de partir, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour quelqu'un d'odieux, surtout après tant d'attention de la part de son ami. Il savait que Perceval ne jouait pas avec lui, que c'était sincère, et c'était le pire. Il jura mentalement, sachant qu'il ne s'autoriserai pas à se comporter comme un connard, pas avec Perceval, pas après tout ça. Il soupira longuement, se disant qu'il était sûrement en train de faire une connerie, mais qu'au moins elle serait moins grosse que si il avait fait du mal au chevalier. Il avait suffisamment fait souffrir les gens autour de lui, il y avait si longtemps, et il savait que ça n'apportait rien de bon. Il vit ça comme accordé une faveur à un ami proche, sans aucune arrière pensée. C'était une contrepartie, qu'il lui devait bien, en échange de sa bonté et de sa loyauté sans faille. Il soupira encore, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça, et accorda d'un ton à moitié assuré

" D'accord, juste une fois "

Perceval eût l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles, mais reprit vite le court du moment, se contentant de fixer les yeux du roi, hésitant à s'approcher. Il posa une main sur le bras d'Arthur, sentant celle-ci trembler, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était si difficile tout d'un coup. Il continuait de s'approcher, ne s'en rendant pas vraiment compte, jusqu'au moment où il sentit le souffle chaud du roi sur ses lèvres. Arthur avait quelque peu détourné les yeux, ayant du mal à gérer cette fixation intense, c'était, plutôt gênant pour lui toute cette attention. Sentant Perceval immobile, Pendragon décida d'en finir, et combla la distance entre eux. Ils se figèrent au moment où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. C'était, particulier, et inattendu. Arthur était surpris par autant de douceur, et Perceval par l'attention qu'avait eu le roi pour lui. Le chevalier se sépara de son supérieur, sentant ses doigts se réchauffer, ainsi que tout son corps, comme si il était devant un feu ardent. Il se mit à sourire, un peu bêtement

" - Ah, je pensais pas que ça ferait ça

\- Faire quoi ? C'est comme ça qu'on fait

\- Ça je sais, mais je pensais que je n'en aurai plus envie après, ba en fait c'est l'inverse "

Arthur lâcha un " raaaaaaah " légèrement agacé, et désespéré. Et l'autre qui souriait, il trouvait peut-être ça intéressant, ou drôle, mais lui, ça ne le faisait pas rire. Bon, il allait mettre un terme à tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute. Il se doutait qu'il était impulsif, et que cette idée n'était pas forcément la meilleure, mais là tout de suite, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux, et puis, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il se pencha sur Perceval, qui s'était immobilisé, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Le roi soupira et vint embrasser le chevalier, mais pas n'importe comment. Il força gentiment le passage des lèvres du Gallois avec sa langue, et l'entraîna dans l'un de ses fameux baiser romain. Il finit par relâcher Perceval, qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Il l'admettait, c'était agréable, et assez spécial. Le chevalier se redressa lentement, fixant le roi.

" - Sire, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Un baiser romain

\- Ils font ça à Rome ?

\- Oui, quand j'y étais en tout cas

\- C'est un peu particulier comme truc

\- Pour les gens d'ici oui

\- J'aime bien

\- C'était la première et dernière fois, vous n'en parlez à personne c'est clair ? Il ne faut pas que ça se sache

\- D'accord, c'est juré. Je veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi "

Arthur soupira une énième fois, et dit pour lui-même

" - Si les gens savaient ça...le royaume deviendrai l'enfer

\- De toute façon ils sont tous cons alors c'est pas si grave "

Et le roi ne put s'empêcher un petit rire sincère. Cet homme le surprendrait toujours. L'orage c'était calmé, et on pouvait entendre les premiers oiseaux du jour chanter. Il se tourna vers sa petite fenêtre, puis vers Perceval, il était temps.

" - Personne ne doit savoir, personne

\- Oui oui, j'ai juré, et quand je promets quelque chose, je le respecte, c'est ma grand mère qui m'a appris ça

\- J'ai l'impression que votre grand mère était quelqu'un de bien

\- Ouais, elle est toujours un peu ronchon, mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, et patati faudra apprendre à lire, et patata fait attention à tes fesses. Ma grand mère elle est toujours, comment on dit, protectrice.

\- Comme quoi, je suis pas le seul à vous dire de faire gaffe. Faudrait penser à l'écouter votre grand mère

\- Ouais, je l'ai déjà écouté plein de fois. Je l'aime ma grand mère "

Le chevalier avait un air nostalgique sur le visage, quelque chose d'attachant. Mais le soleil ne tarderai pas à apparaître, et avec lui la vie au château reprendre. Et si quelqu'un le voyait sortir de la chambre du roi au petit matin, ça allait parler dans les couloirs, et il n'avait pas envie, ni besoin, de ça. Il lâcha, comme une sentence.

" Perceval, le jour se lève "

Il ne sembla pas comprendre

" Il faut que vous retourniez dans votre chambre. On ne doit pas vous voir sortir de la mienne "

Perceval tiqua et se leva, comprenant que tout ceci n'aurait jamais de suite, ni de place, dans un quelconque univers que ce soit. Mais ça lui allait, il restait près d'Arthur, et Arthur savait maintenant, qu'il pourrait toujours avoir un amour sans bornes, dans son entourage, un soutien infaillible, qui le suivrait partout, même à la fin de son existence. Le chevalier regarda un instant son roi, et celui-ci sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

" Au revoir Perceval, et merci "

Le Gallois se retourna, sur le pas de la porte, et sourit timidement

" Merci à vous, sire "

Et il disparut dans le couloir. Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme un adieu, et le roi se laissa retomber lourdement dans ses couvertures. Ce qui c'était passé était surréaliste, si il s'attendait à bien des choses cette nuit, ça ne faisait absolument pas partie de sa liste. Il se vida les poumons, et vit les premiers rayons de soleil traverser sa chambre. Il se doutait bien que Perceval ne partirai pas, et continuerai d'agir comme à son habitude envers le roi, et inversement. Arthur avait bien conscience que cette admiration sans limites avaient quelque peu dérivé, mais le chevalier était un homme bon, et honnête, il tiendrai parole, et ils resteraient le chevalier, et le roi. Pendragon se dit que dans une autre vie, dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être, aurait-il cherché à partager un peu plus sa vie avec le Gallois, mais, dans cette existence-ci, c'était un ami précieux, et il le resterai. Le roi entendit les pas des serviteurs dans le couloir, et se dit qu'aujourd'hui, une nouvelle journée commençait, un peu plus belle que toutes les autres.

oo000oo

Pas trop d'instabilités logiciel pendant la lecture ? Dommage. J'espère quand même que c'était pas trop bizarre et suffisamment pailleté. Faites un rapport si vous voulez, je ne suis pas Amanda, mais je suis plus sympa qu'elle, et en plus j'ai un magnifique parapluie, donc c'est encore mieux. Faites de la pole dance si vous voulez, achetez vous une loutre si vous voulez, mais prenez garde elles aiment s'enfuir par les fenêtres. À la prochaine les envoyés par Cyberlife, moi j'me casse en hélicoptère.

" Les androïdes de CyberLife sont conçus pour fonctionner en harmonie avec les humains. Mon apparence et ma voix ont été spécialement conçues pour faciliter mon intégration. "


End file.
